


Yours Truly

by whisperinthemoonlight



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperinthemoonlight/pseuds/whisperinthemoonlight
Summary: "He touched me and it felt as if the stars were dancing across my skin." A drabble collection of non-sexual acts of intimacy. [Aged-up characters, various ships.]
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kenny McCormick/Red, Kyle Broflovski/Bebe Stevens, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Kyle Broflovski/Heidi Turner, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick, Leopold "Butters" Stotch & Heidi Turner, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger, Token Black/Nichole Daniels
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	1. Stendy

** Prompt One ** – **Fin** **ding the other wearing their clothes.**

* * *

"Who would've thought that your parents would actually allow you to stay at my place on a school night?"

"Well Stan, miracles do happen. I guess my parents made an exception this time since our volleyball team hammered the Como Tigresses last Thursday and this was sort of their way of rewarding me.", Wendy replied happily, peeling her eyes away from her mobile phone screen.

"You coming to bed soon?", the raven haired beauty spoke through the other side of the bathroom door, before turning around on the spot and making a direct beeline for her boyfriend's comfortable king-sized bed.

"Yeah, just give me a few more minutes.", Stan replied quickly.

Plopping down on the covers, Wendy let out a faint sigh, before looking down at herself and realizing that she was still wearing the clothes she had worn to school earlier that day. She groaned out, but it wasn't long before she got up from her boyfriend's bed and walked up to his closet, trying to find something more comfortable to wear.

From one corner of her eye, she spotted a vibrant orange hoodie neatly placed on the upper shelf. Gently smiling to herself, Wendy stood on her tip toes to reach for the snugly, oversized piece of clothing.

Once she stepped out of her regular clothes, she placed them onto Stan's computer desk chair and slipped on his favorite hoodie. She also tied her long, raven locks into a messy bun sitting on top of her head. And just as she plonked herself down onto the bed, her ears perked up at the sound of her boyfriend's bedroom door opening.

The dark haired teenager came back into his room not even a few minutes later, chuckling to himself and raising a curious eyebrow as soon as he spotted what was his girlfriend wearing.

"Where did you find that hoodie?", Stan spoke, referring to his favorite orange Denver Broncos hoodie that Wendy was wearing.

The one that was perhaps two sizes too big for her.

"Well, I forgot to bring a change of clothes with me, so I had to make do with something from your closet.''

Stan joined the raven haired girl on his bed, laying down beside her and wrapping one arm around her waist to gently pull her closer to him. Eyeing Wendy from head to toe, his charming blue eyes immediately lit up. "You're so fucking beautiful."

Of course, affections soon got the best of Wendy and she leaned forward to press her lips against Stan's. He gently deepened their kiss, teasingly licking Wendy's bottom lip with his tongue and cupping her left cheek. They were kissing for about a minute or so, before Stan pulled away and firmly kissed his girlfriend on her forehead.

"I guess you should stay over more often, hm?"

''Only if you allow me to steal your Broncos hoodie.''


	2. Creek

** Prompt Two – Holding hands.**

* * *

Tweek felt as if he couldn't breathe. The blonde ball of anxiety could feel his heart pounding rapidly against his rib cage and felt like he was about to pass out from being on the verge of a panic attack.

''GAH! I saw the underpants g-gnomes again, C-Craig! T-they want to steal my underpants again!''

''Okay babe, breathe in deeply. You're going to be okay.'', Craig reached down for his boyfriend's hand and interlocked their fingers tightly, smiling sweetly at the blonde teenager and running a hand through his messy locks.

Tweek inhaled deeply, trying his best to stop his heart from beating so rapidly.

And once his meadow green eyes fluttered open, he glanced over to see Craig still maintaining a firm grip on his hand. Tweek locked his vision with his boyfriend's, swapping an affectionate glance with the teenager in the blue chullo hat.

The genuine look of concern and love dancing inside Craig's bright blue eyes was more than enough to encourage Tweek to try calming himself down even more and thanking his boyfriend for being so supportive, but somehow, he just couldn't bring his voice up to more than a simple whisper.

''C-Craig…?'', the blonde teenager murmured timidly.

''Yes babe?'', Craig asked, comfortingly rubbing small circles with his thumb at the back of Tweek's hand.

''C-can you hold my hand just a little bit longer, p-please?'', he pleaded.

''Sure sweetie.'', the dark haired teenager replied.

When he was finally feeling a bit calmer, Tweek bravely reached forward and met his lips with Craig's in a gentle kiss. And the tender exchange was enough to calm down the anxiety-ridden teenager, since his boyfriend's kisses had always done quite a fine job of quelling down all of his nervous, scattered thoughts. Once they parted away from one another, Craig placed another kiss on the blonde teenager's forehead, with both of them gazing adoringly into each other's eyes.

''T-thanks for always being by my side.'', Tweek said.

''You're welcome Tweeks.'', Craig replied, beaming gently at his blonde coffee-loving ball of anxiety.


	3. Kybe

**Prompt Three – Having their hair washed by the other.**

* * *

''Bebe, are you done washing your hair? I really need to take a shower, because I fucking stink.'', Kyle said from the other side of the bathroom door, desperately trying to get his beautiful girlfriend to hurry up with washing her hair, which was usually quite a lengthy task do to.

''Almost, but you can help me if you want to.'', Bebe responded.

Shrugging his shoulders up, Kyle grabbed the door handle of the bathroom and took a step inside. He immediately saw Bebe being bent over the edge of the bathtub and lathering up her hair with mango scented shampoo.

''Need a hand?'', the auburn haired teenager knelt down next to his girlfriend, gently kissing her shoulder.

''Mhm, I told you already _–_ you can help me if you want to.''

''Gladly.''

Smiling down at Bebe, Kyle moved slightly closer to her and slid his fingers in the wet, tangled mess that were his girlfriend's golden locks. He was doing a fine job of untangling different portions of her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he moved his fingers through her locks, making her hum in delight.

He grabbed the shower head and turned on the faucet, gently pouring water over Bebe's locks and trying to thoroughly rinse out the shampoo. Once he was done rinsing out her hair, Kyle made a few quick steps over to the bathroom cabinet and pulled out a slightly larger towel.

Bebe lifted herself up from the edge of the bathtub just slightly, allowing Kyle to wrap the baby pink towel around her hair and to soak up any excess moisture. She safely tucked one end of the towel under the other, making sure that her hair wasn't going to fall out of it and get completely stuck to her face.

She turned around on the spot and stood on her tip toes to plant a gentle kiss on Kyle's lips, grinning at him. The Jewish teenager beamed back at his girlfriend, gently pressing their foreheads together.

''I suppose I can help you wash your hair as well?'', Bebe said teasingly.

''I guess you could. I mean, my hair routine isn't as complicated as yours.''

Playfully slapping Kyle's forearm, Bebe couldn't help herself but smirk cheekily at him. ''Bullshit, Kyle. I've seen you stealing my hair products before, so don't act as if I wasn't going to figure it out sooner or later!''

''Goldilocks and the guy with a Jew-fro – we're quite the pair, aren't we?'', Kyle joked, clawing gently at his girlfriend's slender waist.

''A pair of two curly haired idiots that are in love with each other? That's true.'', Bebe stated.

Letting out another chuckle, Kyle leaned forward and gently caught his lips with Bebe's once again, allowing her to run her fingertips through his fiery red curls that she loved oh so much.


	4. Bunny

**Prompt Four – One falling asleep with their head in the other's lap.**

* * *

''God I'm so fucking bored.'', Kenny groaned out, plopping himself down on the couch next to Butters. ''Is there anything fun to watch on TV?''

The slightly shorter blonde teenager simply shook his head playfully, before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV to find something even remotely interesting to watch. ''Well Ken, I'm sure we will find something to watch.''

After flicking through the channels and eventually settling on one of the sport networks, Butters gently dropped his head on Kenny's shoulder and snuggled up against the taller blonde teenager. Kenny smiled softly at his boyfriend, giving him a tender kiss on the top of his head and wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

''Will the Broncos game re-run be okay with you?'', Butters said, looking up curiously at the blue-eyed teenage boy.

''Yeah, I guess.'', Kenny shrugged his shoulders, giving the other blonde teenage boy a small smirk.

''Oh, okay then.'', Butters smiled gently.

However, no matter how much Butters actually wanted to enjoy the re-run of the Broncos' game with his boyfriend, he slowly found himself getting sleepier and his eyelids becoming heavier. He still had his head rested against Kenny's shoulder, before he decided to close his eyes for the briefest moment possible and allow himself to drift off into the sweet slumber for at least a few minutes.

And some time later, Butters' eyes slowly fluttered open. The blonde boy blinked a couple of times and rubbed his weary eyes, before coming to realization that he had slept through the majority of the football game and had fallen asleep with his head right in Kenny's lap.

''Kenny, what happened?'', Butters mumbled, with sleepiness coating his slightly husky voice. ''Why am I laying down on the couch and why is my head in your lap?''

''You fell asleep during the game, so I adjusted myself against the couch so that you can snooze peacefully. Shh, keep on sleeping.'', Kenny explained briefly, running his fingertips through Butters' messy blonde locks. ''I don't mind you having your head in my lap.''

''Oh…'', Butters said through a sleepy smile, before dropping his head back onto Kenny's lap and falling into the sweet slumber once again.


	5. Tokole

**Prompt Five – Cuddling in a blanket fort.**

* * *

''Nicki, babe, can you hand me over the other pillow?'', Token said, putting another pillow inside the blanket fort he and his girlfriend had built for themselves in his spacious living room.

''Sure.'', Nichole replied, reaching forward for one more pillow from the black leather sofa and tossing it over to her boyfriend. She sat down on the carpeted floor with her legs crossed and smiled softly to herself, watching Token add the finishing touches to their little chamber of coziness.

''There, it's all set up now.'', Token said delightfully, as he spun around on the spot to face his girlfriend and offered her a hand to pull her up from the carpet. ''We can now finally get a little bit of time to ourselves.''

''Killer.'', she said, biting down on her bottom lip excitedly.

Nichole giggled sweetly, placing one arm around the dark haired teenager's neck and delicately meeting her lips with his. They held the heart-warming contact for about a few seconds, before parting away from each other and crawling inside their little fortress.

Token propped himself up against the mountain of pillows and stretched his left arm out, allowing Nichole to fall into his warm embrace and snuggle up against him. The teenage girl felt prickly goosebumps forming all over her skin underneath her boyfriend's gentle touch, allowing herself to simply melt in Token's arms.

He grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV to enter inside the Netflix app. After flicking through the movie gallery and discussing which movie they should watch, both teenagers settled on watching the _Fast and Furious_ franchise.

''This is so nice.'', Nichole commented, comfortably resting her head on Token's chest and snuggling even further underneath the warm covers. She had her left arm sprawled across his chest, while her right hand was comfortably interlocked with his.

Pulling her slightly closer to him, Token planted a gentle kiss on top of Nichole's forehead and smiled against her beautiful, dark curls. He felt his heart beating rapidly in his chest from the amazing feeling of having his girlfriend so close to him.

''Yeah, I'm glad you coerced me into downloading the goddamned Pinterest app for getting some inspiration for building the blanket fort. I didn't think it would turn out to be this cool.'', he admitted.

Emitting a gentle laugh, Nichole propped herself up on her elbow and kissed Token gently on the cheek. ''Well, you do have to give me major props for coming up with that idea.''


	6. K2

**Prompt Six – Sharing a bed.**

* * *

''Dude, what is your mom gonna' say if she catches us sharing a bed together?'', Kenny said nervously, propping himself up on his elbows and staring directly into the glistening hazel eyes of the Jewish teenager that towered over him.

''I really don't care, Kenny.'', Kyle said straightforwardly, plonking himself down onto the bed in the guest room and scooting a little bit closer to his boyfriend.

Smiling gently at the auburn haired teenage boy, Kenny peeled the covers off his body and shuffled over to the left side of the bed to make space for Kyle, since he loved to sleep closer to the wall and could hold onto his boyfriend a little bit better.

Crawling underneath the covers and pulling them up, Kenny extended his arm out and allowed Kyle to fall into his warm embrace. The two teenage boys instantly snuggled up against one another, pressing their bodies together and sighing out contently at the amazing feeling of holding onto each other so tightly.

Brushing away a stray piece of his golden locks and gazing into his beautifully azure eyes, Kyle smiled at his boyfriend. But before he could get lost even more in the depths of Kenny's blue orbs, the Jewish teenager let the emotions get the best of him and pressed his lips against Kenny's in a soft, tender kiss.

Clutching onto the curly haired teenager even more, Kenny swiftly reciprocated the kiss and ran his fingers through Kyle's fiery red locks, knotting and twisting them as their kiss got slightly more passionate than before.

After a few more spine-tingling seconds, Kyle and Kenny parted away from each other and pressed their foreheads together, grinning happily. They soon cuddled up against each other again and shut their eyes in order to fall into the deep slumber.

''Thanks for letting me crash at your place tonight. I really needed to get away from my house for at least a couple of days.'', the blonde teenager murmured through an adorably sleepy voice, rubbing his hand up and down his boyfriend's back.

''You're welcome babe.'', Kyle replied, grazing his thumb gently across Kenny's cheek and pressing himself even closer to him.

The next morning, Sheila Broflovski _did_ indeed find the two boys sharing a bed together and sleeping peacefully in each other's arms, but seeing just how adorable her little bubbi looked entwined with his boyfriend, she decided not to wake them up and let them sleep for just a little bit longer instead.


	7. Stendy (2)

** Prompt Seven – Head scratches.**

* * *

''My scalp itches like shit.'', Stan complained again, running his hand underneath his red and blue poof ball for perhaps the hundredth time in a span of two hours, or perhaps even three hours.

''Well, I can't say that I told you so, but I told you so.'', Wendy commented sarcastically, looking up at her boyfriend. ''Next time, don't use my hair conditioner.''

Stan's response was immediate, as he shrugged his shoulders in defense. ''How the hell was I supposed to know that was your conditioner? I only used it because it had a very nice scent and because I didn't really think it would irritate my scalp.''

''Well, at least you learned your lesson about using your girlfriend's hair products.'', the dark haired teenage girl smirked, before locking her phone and placing it beside her on the couch cushion. ''Now, let me do something that can help you.''

Wendy scooted closer to Stan and slid her fingers underneath his poof ball hat, gently massaging her boyfriend's head with her manicured fingertips in an attempt to ease down the itchiness of his scalp. She smiled softly at Stan's pleasuring humms, making circular motions through his messy black locks and gently stroking the back of his neck.

''Do you like it?'', Wendy asked.

Stan simply murmured in pure delight, before laying down on the couch and placing his head in his girlfriend's lap. He breathed out happily, enjoying each and every one of Wendy's gentle movements with her fingertips. He reached forward for her free hand and laced their fingers firmly together, grinning up at the raven haired beauty as she continued to gently scratch his head.

They swapped another affectionate smile with each other, as Wendy brought her lips down to Stan's and began kissing him tenderly, never stopping the relaxing motions through the teenage boy's hair.

He let go of Wendy's free hand and instead moved his hand towards her right cheek, gently cupping it and stroking it with his thumb. Stan teasingly bit down on her bottom lip, before swapping a few more tender kisses with Wendy and parting away from her.

''Mhm, I love when you give me head scratches.'', he admitted, beaming at his girlfriend.

''Well…'', Wendy cooed, mimicking the goofy grin Stan had on his face. ''I guess that's one of many perks of having very long nails.''

''And mistakenly using my girlfriend's conditioner and getting an irritated scalp just so that she can give me one of her awesome head scratches?'', the quarterback teased.

''Shut up.'', Wendy laughed with a chuckle, before giggling sweetly and meeting her lips with Stan's once again.


	8. Creek (2)

** Prompt Eight – Sharing a dessert.**

* * *

''Babe, do you want some ice cream?'', Craig asked as he opened the top portion of the fridge, looking over his shoulder at the twitchy blonde teenager.

''Ack, ice cream in the middle of winter? Are you insane Craig?'', Tweek said nervously, clenching tightly onto his half-empty coffee mug and letting out a slightly exasperated groan.

''Not really.'', Craig responded in his usual, monotone voice. ''I don't see anything wrong with eating ice cream when it's cold outside.''

''O-okay then, I-I would like s-some ice cream.'', Tweek gave his boyfriend his signature, twitchy smile, before gulping down the remainder of his caffeinated goodness and putting the dirty mug in the sink.

''So, we have a few flavors of ice cream to choose from – strawberry, pistachio, mint chocolate chip and vanilla. Which one do you want?'', the dark haired teenager offered, pointing to the various cups of ice cream stacked inside the fridge.

And of course, the sole idea of Tweek choosing anything in his life was more than enough to make his anxious thoughts skyrocket. ''Oh God, _why_ are you making me choose the flavor of ice cream I want? That's just _way_ too much pressure!''

''Tweeks, calm down.'', Craig said, brushing away his boyfriend's messy blonde locks and planting a tender kiss on his forehead. ''Do you want mint chocolate chip? I know it's your favorite.''

''Ack, s-sure! I want that one, and with chocolate syrup on top of it.'', Tweek replied back, smiling graciously.

Craig pulled out a cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream out of the fridge and closed it, before taking a couple of steps across the kitchen and reaching for the two spoons and two smaller bowls for himself and Tweek. He also grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup for the disquieted blonde teenager and plonked himself down on the second bar stool adjacent to the kitchen island.

The two teenage boys both happily began eating their ice cream, drizzling a good amount of chocolate syrup on top of their respective mint chocolate chip scoops.

''D-do you want to try some?'', Tweek said, taking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and smiling sweetly at the raven haired teenager sitting next to him.

''Sure.'', Craig said.

Tweek scooped up a rather big chunk of ice cream out of his bowl and inserted the spoon into his boyfriend's mouth, allowing him to savor the taste of a delicious minty chocolate mixture.

''It's good.''

''Ack, I-I know. The chocolate syrup really does make everything better!''

''Do your lips taste like mint and chocolate then?'', Craig smirked cheekily, before leaning forward and gently meeting his lips with Tweek's.

He could taste the delicious mixture of mint and chocolate lingering on his boyfriend's lips, but the blue chullo hat bearer didn't mind it at all.

If anything, it only made their sweet exchange even sweeter.


	9. Creek (3)

** Prompt Nine – Shoulder rubs.**

* * *

''Ack! C-Craig, I-I think I'm gonna' fail this stupid algebra exam tomorrow. I, n-ngh, don't know a-anything!'', Tweek complained, hastily reaching for his coffee mug and taking another sip of his favorite beverage.

''Babe, I think you should stop worrying so much about math. You've been studying long enough not to forget the most basic exercises and how they are supposed to be solved. You will do just fine, trust me.'', Craig said in a surprisingly lively tone, getting up from his boyfriend's bed and shuffling across the room towards the desk chair he had been sitting in.

''B-but, what if the professor decides to c-change his mind and make things m-more complicated with the exam? Nghh, that's just _way_ too much pressure!'', the blonde teenager continued on with rambling utter nonsense, making Craig hang his head back through a slight groan.

Deciding to do what he usually knew the best, the dark haired teenager scooted closer to Tweek and placed both hands on his shoulders in an attempt to give him one of his good shoulder rubs, since that had always been one of many ways Craig knew how to ease down his boyfriend's anxiety and constant twitchiness.

And before he could say anything, Tweek let out a faint gasp as he felt Craig's hands on his shoulders, but soon began to feel a little less nervous and panicky about his upcoming algebra exam. He sighed out contently, placing down his coffee mug on the desk and slumping himself comfortably in his desk chair, but still leaving enough space for Craig and his hands to do a fine job of making him more relaxed.

Craig smiled at his boyfriend, as he continued to rub his shoulders gently. Suddenly, he ceased his movements and instead wrapped his strong arms around Tweek, kissing him sweetly on the cheek in an attempt to quell all of his usual, anxiety-ridden thoughts even more. ''Feeling better, my little coffee bean?''

Affirming a tight grip on Craig's hand, Tweek twitched once more and gave his boyfriend a sweet, albeit slightly nervous smile. ''Ngh, d-definitely yes!''


	10. Renny

** Prompt Ten - Reading a book together.**

* * *

''Hey babe.'', Kenny said enthusiastically, taking a step inside of his vibrant-haired girlfriend's bedroom. ''Whatcha' doing?''

Glancing up from her book, Red offered her boyfriend of nearly six months a sweet smile. ''Oh nothing too special. I'm just reading a book we got assigned to read for the book report.''

The blonde teenage boy snorted cynically, sitting down beside her. ''Can't you just copy the notes from some random website and tweak them a little bit? It works perfectly fine for me.''

''Well, it might work for you. However, I don't know if your English teacher isn't super fussy about the book reports, but mine is. Unfortunately.'', Red rolled her blue eyes, placing the book beside her on the bed sheets.

''Oh, fair point then.'', Kenny replied, narrowing his eyes at the book his girlfriend had been attempting to read. ''What are you reading?''

'''The Great Gatsby' by F. Scott Fitgzerald.''

''Really? I also have to read that fucking book, but I'm still waiting for Butters to lend it over.'', the teenage boy admitted.

''Well, you can read it with me. I mean, I haven't gone past the first chapter yet.'', the red-haired girl replied, shuffling over to the other side of the bed to make room for her boyfriend.

Swiftly kicking off his worn out sneakers, Kenny laid down next to Red and allowed her to snuggle up comfortably against him. He kissed her forehead gently, wrapping one arm around her and reaching for the discarded book with his free hand. ''Is it at least a _little_ bit interesting?''

''From what I've read so far, it seems okay enough.''

''Didn't they do a movie version of this with Leonardo DiCaprio?'', Kenny asked, flicking through several more pages of the book.

''Well yeah, but I was thinking about reading the book first. And then I might watch the movie.'', Red answered, glancing up into Kenny's bright blue eyes.

''Should we stick to that?''

''We should, Kenneth.'', the teenage girl replied cheekily, making Kenny roll his eyes at the fact that she used the full version of his name.

And of course, he decided to tease her back just as devotedly. ''Your wish is my command, Rebecca.''

''Shut up.'', she responded back, playfully slapping Kenny on his forearm and taking the book away from him. She impulsively snuggled up to him again, flicking over to the very first page of the book.

''In my younger and more vulnerable years my father gave me some advice that I've been turning over in my mind ever since…''


	11. Kyman

** Prompt Eleven – Caring for each other while ill. **

* * *

''Come on Eric, open your fucking mouth.'', Kyle commanded, reaching for the thermometer that was placed on the nightstand beside his boyfriend's bed.

''No.'', the pudgy brunette teenager responded back curtly, groaning out in sheer annoyance as he felt Kyle unwillingly lifting his arm up and tucking the thermometer right underneath his armpit in order to measure the temperature and to see if Cartman was feeling better.

After about fifteen seconds, the red haired teenager gently removed the thermometer away from his boyfriend's arm and saw that he still had mild fever, but also that it wasn't as high as the fever he had several days ago. ''Thirty-eight degrees.''

''Is that supposed to be good or bad?'', Cartman raised a curious eyebrow and glanced up into Kyle's hazel eyes, waiting on a knife's edge for him to respond and to reassure him that his annoying case of flu would eventually go away.

''Look babe, I'm also sick.'', Kyle admitted gently, reaching for the packet of Advil his boyfriend had placed on the nightstand earlier. ''I probably caught the flu from you, because I can't think of _any_ other way of how I could've possibly gotten it. And also, thirty-eight degrees is actually a pretty manageable temperature and it can be lowered by taking some medicine.''

''Hmph…'', Cartman bit down on his bottom lip, trying to think about the way he could alleviate the lingering case of flu for his boyfriend. He cocked his head to the side and spied a packet of some ibuprofen medicine and Kyle's recently re-filled glass of water sitting on the nightstand, before he reached for both of them and offered to the older of the two teenage boys to take. ''Here, take one tablet and drink a glass of water with it. It think it should be enough to help you lower the fever and feel slightly better.''

Smiling sweetly at Cartman, Kyle grabbed one tablet and gulped it down his throat with a refreshing glass of water. Once he was done taking the medicine, he placed the glass back onto the nightstand and reached forward to plant a tender kiss on Eric's forehead. ''And how about I set up a nice bath for you? You know, it could also help you with your fever.''

Widening his ocean blue eyes in pleasant surprise, Cartman offered his boyfriend a gentle smile. ''You would _really_ do that for me?''

''Of course.'', the auburn haired teenager said. ''But honestly, _both_ of us might benefit from taking a bath together, because we fucking stink.''

''Well, I really don't give two shits if you stink or not – I still love you.'', Cartman said, impulsively snuggling up against his boyfriend and draping an arm over his chest.

''And I love you too.'', Kyle said adoringly, gently entwining his fingers with his Cartman's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I haven't added a new chapter in over three weeks, so I made up for it by posting a drabble about the newest couple in this collection - Kyman. Hopefully you guys will enjoy this one! :)
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


	12. Heitters

** Prompt Twelve – Patching up a wound. **

* * *

''Oh hamburgers!''

A rather loud groan was heard from the kitchen of the Turner residence, prompting the brunette teenage girl laying on the couch to bolt up into a sitting position and walk over to kitchen in order to inspect what the hell had happened there.

''Leo, are you okay?'', Heidi said, poking her head into the kitchen. She noticed her boyfriend, Butters Stotch, holding onto his left thumb and attempting to reach for the paper towels that had been laying on top of the kitchen counter.

''Yeah…'', the blonde teenager replied as he grabbed a paper towel and wrapped it around his thumb in an attempt to stop the blood coming out of a shallow cut on his skin. ''Just cut myself on a fricking knife.''

''What?'', Heidi gasped slightly, walking over to Butters and gently raising his hand up in the air. Her blue eyes immediately expanded to the size of saucers as she noticed blood oozing out of Butters' left thumb. ''Babe, your thumb is bleeding.''

''Aww geez, I know, I know…'', he droned, using his free hand to gently rub circles on top of Heidi's. ''It's just a small cut and I'll be fine. Trust me.''

''Okay, but I'm still gonna' run up to the bathroom to get some band-aids. I will be back in a minute, okay?''

''You really don't have to. I'm fine.''

''Babe, it wasn't an option.'', Heidi said in a slightly stern voice, before upturning her lips into a smile and entwining her fingers with Butters'. ''I just don't like seeing you hurt, okay?''

''Fine.'', he smiled, letting go of Heidi and allowing her to run upstairs to the bathroom and grab a box of band-aids in order to patch up her boyfriend's knife-handling mishap.

After about a minute, the teenage girl she skipped down the stairs and took a band-aid out of its packaging. She peeled off the band-aid and gently wrapped it around Butters' thumb that still had blood coming out of it, albeit not as strong as it had came before.

''Better?'', Heidi asked as she pressed her fingers on the sides of band-aid and stuck it tighter around the blonde teenage boy's finger. She smiled at the sight of his now patched up wound, before locking her eyes with Butters' and interlocking their hands together again.

''Yeah, thanks.'', Butters said as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss on top of Heidi's long, brunette locks.

''Well, that's first aid basics for you.'', she snickered, desperately trying to hide the irresistible blush that had formed in her cheeks. She planted a tender kiss on top of her boyfriend's now patched up finger, forcing him to laugh just as teasingly and to pull her into his tight embrace.

''Well, guess then I'm quite lucky to have you around to patch me up, hm?''


	13. Stendy (3)

** Prompt Thirteen – Taking a bath together. **

* * *

Wendy sighed contently, pressing her back against Stan's chest.

Both raven haired teenagers were laying lazily inside the bathtub, while the scent of her vanilla-scented body wash was engulfing their nostrils and making them feel more relaxed than they had been before.

''This is nice.'', Stan said as he lovingly draped one arm around his girlfriend and pulled her closer to him. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of her shoulder, brushing away the messy strands of her raven black hair and planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. He then worked his lips all the way up to her neck, causing her to giggle and squirm in pure delight.

''Mhm, stop teasing me!'', Wendy laughed, playfully slapping her boyfriend on his forearm.

But of course, her snarks hadn't been enough to steer Stan's playful nature away, but rather inspired him to poke and prod her even further.

''Maybe I will, maybe I won't.'', he responded back teasingly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him again. He grabbed a body wash bottle that had been placed on the rim of the tub and dumped a good chunk of it in his palm, prompting Wendy to cock a cynical brow at him once she spotted what was he doing.

''You're really gonna' use up the last bits of my body wash, aren't you?'', she asked, sticking her tongue out at Stan.

''Well, since I left mine at home, I might as well work with what I have.'', he smiled coyly. ''If you don't mind.''

Rolling her eyes at his playful nature, Wendy just couldn't force herself to get a tad bit annoyed at Stan. Instead, she let out a chuckle and flipped herself over onto her stomach, just so that she could lean forward to plant a tender kiss on his cheek.

And then one on his forehead, tip of the nose and lips.

And then perhaps everywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back to my roots – writing a drabble about Stan and Wendy! It definitely feels good writing a Stendy-centered drabble after I've written the past few drabbles about different South Park ships. ;)
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


	14. Kybe (2)

** Prompt Fourteen – One character playing with the other’s hair. **

* * *

''But babe, you don't have to be super pissed off at me! I was just kidding, okay?'', Kyle laughed nervously, trying to calm down his girlfriend who had seemed to be less than impressed with his attempt to playfully tease her about switching up her usual curly hairstyle for something a bit different – completely flat ironed hair that was free of its usual tangles.

''Bebe, I didn't mean for it to come across as snarky or anything else like that.'', he pleaded even further, hugging the teenage girl from behind and resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

''Don't touch it!'', Bebe laughed teasingly as she wriggled out of Kyle's affectionate grip and spun around on the spot, tossing her golden blonde locks behind her shoulders. ''I spent like an hour straightening my hair and put a lot of effort into it, you know?''

''I know, and you do look beautiful. It's just that it feels kinda' weird seeing your curls all flat and what not.'', the Jewish teen replied as he twisted a long strand of Bebe's hair around his forefinger. ''But I think I could easily get used to your hair being completely straight as well.''

Locking her emerald green eyes with Kyle's hazel ones, Bebe finally allowed her facial expression to soften. She giggled sweetly, taking a step closer to her boyfriend and suddenly yanking his trusty green hat off his head.

''Why would you do that?'', Kyle laughed as Bebe wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled both of her hands in his auburn Jew-fro, eventually messing up his already messy hair even more.

''Because…'', she giggled, pecking the very tip of his nose. ''Payback time, sweetie.''


	15. Kydi

** Prompt Fifteen – Accidentally falling asleep together. **

* * *

It had been a long afternoon of studying for both Kyle and Heidi.

The two teenagers were prepping themselves for their upcoming exam from Advanced Placement Biology class, which had been rather hard for both of them, but neither Kyle nor Heidi could complain too much about the difficulty of their class since both of them were considered to be some of school's best students when it came to Science subjects.

However, with Heidi more often than not suggesting that they should take a small break from studying, Kyle was pretty defiant towards finishing their study duties on time – definitely due to him wanting to spend as much time with his significant other as he possibly could.

''But babe, can we take at least one small break?'', Heidi said, closing her AP Biology notebook and laying down on Kyle's uncharacteristically messy, undone bedspread. ''We've been studying for the past few hours and what not. Don't you think we should relax for just a few minutes and then continue?''

When not even a single hint of response came from her boyfriend, the brunette teenage girl simply shook her shoulders and flipped herself onto her side, eventually getting comfortable and pulling out her phone from the pocket of her jeans.

Noticing that his girlfriend had now decided to watch some videos on YouTube, Kyle bit down on his bottom lip and let out a faint groan, eventually deciding that she was indeed right and that they should take a little study break. He then scrambled himself up against his Heidi and buried his face inside of her hair, definitely pushing aside the thoughts about him continuing his exam prep.

The red haired teenager closed his eyes, lazily draping both arms around Heidi's figure. He instictively pulled her closer to him and caused her to shift her position just a tiny bit, but left her completely unbothered by it.

Heidi rotated her head towards Kyle and gave him a sweet smile, wordlessly signalling for him to watch videos along with her and relax just a little bit before they would forward with their Biology questions.

But no matter how fun the videos were and how much fun they had together, their eyelids were slowly getting heavier, as the covers of Kyle's bed felt incredibly soft and his embrace around Heidi was simply way too perfect for her to disturb it.

And with neither of them stressing _too_ much about tomorrow's Biology exam, both Heidi and Kyle fell asleep into sweet, well-deserved Wednesday afternoon slumber.


	16. Bunny (2)

** Prompt Sixteen – Forehead or cheek kisses. **

* * *

''Leeeeeeeooooo…'', Kenny teased in a singy-song voice, gently brushing his lips against Butters' cheek and trying to catch his attention, as the latter was apparently _too_ busy to acknowledge his boyfriend's presence and rather focused on playing Hello Kitty Island Adventure he had somehow managed to find again on his laptop.

But much to Kenny's dismay, Butters didn't seem to be too stirred by the other blonde teenager's attempts at stopping him from playing his beloved childhood game. And no matter how much attention he had been bestowing upon the older of the two boys, Kenny was still doing what he knew the best – teasing Butters with a couple of forehead and cheek kisses in order to make him blush like crazy.

So, he tried to do just that, planting one kiss on top of Butters' messy hair, one on his forehead and then one more on his cheek.

''Leo?'', the middle McCormick laughed, poking the blonde boy gently with his fingertip, which caused him to wriggle his nose adorably.

But Butters was _still_ defiant, as he hadn't budged in the slightest and seemed to be sort of immune to Kenny's teasing. He muttered something to himself quietly, clearly being too busy with his game. ''Mhm.''

However, Kenny was still pretty persistent and decided to use one more ace up his sleeve – the one he was _sure_ it would make Butters snap out of his surprisingly odd behavior and actually start paying attention to his boyfriend.

''We can go get some ice cream.''

And it wasn't until the mention of his favorite treat when Butters finally glanced up from his laptop screen, widening his hazel eyes in pleasant surprise and giving Kenny a sweet smile. ''Oh gee-wiz, you would really do that for me Ken?''

''Well, I had to get your attention somehow.'', Kenny reasoned, inching closer to Butters' face and pecking his lips sweetly.

''Who says you didn't already catch my attention? I was just pretending like I didn't enjoy your lips any where near my face, you know?''

''Oh you tease.'', the blue-eyed teenager replied with a laugh, throwing both arms around Butters' neck and pulling him into a warm, well-deserved bear hug.


	17. Stendy (4)

** Prompt Seventeen – One character adjusting the other’s jewerly/neck tie/etc. **

* * *

Smoothing down any unwanted wrinkles on her black mid-thigh dress, Wendy twirled around on the spot and examined herself in the mirror one last time, feeling satisfied with her entire makeup look and outfit she had picked out for Red's eighteenth birthday party.

The teenage girl happily walked over to her bed and occupied the spot right next to the ever-so familiar face of her long time boyfriend, Stan. She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, instantly making the teenage boy's cheeks turn a faint shade of pink. ''All done!''

Scanning Wendy from head to toe, his bright blue eyes immediately lit up. ''You're so beautiful.''

''Well, look who I've been dating for the past nine years.'', she sung sarcastically, letting out a slight gasp as Stan began to tickle her stomach and and pepper her face with tiny kisses. She laughed gently against his lips, placing one hand behind her his head and pressing her lips against his for perhaps the hundredth time that evening.

'Babe, could you hook the necklace for me real quick?'', Wendy asked as she pulled away from Stan and walked over to her vanity in order to grab the necklace that had been laying there.

''Gladly.'', Stan replied, taking the necklace away from his girlfriend and brushing aside a few strands of her raven black hair. He safely hooked the piece of jewerly together, adjusting it until it hung beautifully around her neck.

''Thanks babe.'', the raven haired girl responded sweetly. ''Err, do you think we could hang out in here for a little bit longer before Kyle picks us up, or did he say that he will come a bit sooner?''

''Well…'', suddenly cut off by a loud honk of the car, Stan peered through the window of his girlfriend's room and noticed that his best friend had already pulled up in the driveway. ''I think we better hurry up. You know _very_ well how impatient Kyle can be when it comes to waiting for others.''

''Except for Bebe, huh?'', Wendy asked, taking a gentle hold of Stan's hand and leading them out of her bedroom.

'' _Except_ for her.'', Stan replied with a chuckle, externally agreeing with his ravenette counterpart and internally agreeing with his super best friend over the fact that him and Kyle weren't at all that different when it came to having more than enough patience for their girlfriends.


	18. Bunny (3)

**Prompt Eighteen – Back scratches. **

* * *

''Shit…'', Kenny grumbled to himself, sliding one hand underneath his t-shirt in order to scratch his back that had been itchy for the past couple of days. The blonde teenager was successfully able to reach the upper portion and the small of his back, but he just wasn't having that kind of luck when it came to reaching a particular spot that had probably been the itchiest one thus far.

''You feeling alright Ken?'', Butters asked, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

''Nah, my back's been itching like crazy! Can you maybe give me a helping hand or something?'', the younger of the two teenager boys replied.

''Well, I can try something.'', the other blonde smiled as he sat down beside Kenny, sliding his fingers under the his shirt and gradually working his way over the itchy spots. He could feel his blonde soulmate murmuring delightfully to himself, prompting him to increase the force of his movements and to almost dig the fingertips into his boyfriend's skin.

The sensation of Butters' fingernails leaving a trail right between his shoulder blades made small goosebumps form all over Kenny's skin, allowing a soft murmur to escape from his lips. ''God, that feels so good…''

''Well, I can do it a bit more…'', Butters offered, brushing his knuckles together and smiling shyly at Kenny. ''If you want to, of course.''

''I would.'', Kenny smirked cheekily, bringing his fingertips to the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He ran a hand through his slightly tousled blonde locks, smiling smugly at Butters as he turned his back towards him and allowed him to continue scratching his back, but also to allow the teenage boy's hazel eyes to stay glued to his lean, yet athletic build – something that _definitely_ gave the teenager even more inspiration not to cease his movements.


	19. Creek (4)

** Prompt Nineteen – Reacting to the one crying about something. **

* * *

Craig Tucker stared blankly at the empty cage sitting in the corner of his room.

The usually occupied cage was now vacant, though a little bit of food and hay had been left behind by its now former tenant. Furthermore, no noises of a certain guinea pig could be heard anymore, as well as no sounds of pitter-pattering of little feet across the cage floor.

Unexpectedly and unfortunately, Tweek and Craig's little fur ball called Stripe had passed away. The fluffy creature meant so much to both of them, mostly because they had bought him together all the way back in fourth grade, and he represented their relationship in so many different ways – as Stripe had gotten older, so had the love between two boys gotten stronger.

Although expressing a lack of interest in nearly anything in his life and not being overly emotional were the staples of raven haired teenager's personality, the thought of his fur buddy passing away took a moderately large toll on Craig, even though he had already experienced the same situation thrice.

But it hit differently this time, mostly because Stripe had been the guinea pig that was being taken care of by both Craig and his twitchy blonde boyfriend – he was their joint ball of fluffiness, a symbol of their relationship and the most important non-human in their lives.

''C-Craig?'', the dark haired teenager was immediately snapped out of his trance, glancing over his shoulder to see Tweek standing right beside his bed and sporting a worrysome look on his face. ''You sent me a text to come over as soon as possible. W-what's wrong?''

''Stripe died.'', Craig replied, his voice wobbling with emotion as he wiped away a solitary tear. ''Sorry, I forgot to tell you earlier…''

Cocking his head towards the empty cage in the corner of Craig's bedroom, Tweek felt his own heart tumble down in the pit of his stomach. The blonde teenager sighed sadly as he looked down at his feet, before glancing over at Craig again and walking up to him. ''It's okay.''

Wordlessly, Tweek sat down beside the taller teenager and wrapped his arms around him, who immediately hugged him back and rested his head on top of his. The twitchy blonde suddenly felt his own eyes burn with needle points, sniffling to himself and moving even closer to Craig.

Their little fur buddy might've gone to a better place, but at least Stripe was forever going to be a symbol of Tweek and Craig's unbreakable, undeniable love.


	20. Stendy (5)

** Prompt Twenty – Slow dancing. **

* * *

''How about we do some practice for the Spring formal, hm?'', Wendy suggested, wrapping her arms around Stan's torso from behind and resting her chin right on top of his shoulder. She felt her heart flutter as the intoxicating scent of her boyfriend's shirt hit her nostrils, making her cuddle up to him even more.

''You wanna' practice the dance for _the_ dance?'', Stan asked, rotating his head so that he could face the raven haired girl. He smirked cheekily at Wendy, eventually spinning around the spot and placing both hands around her waist.

''Well, _I_ do.'', she replied teasingly, wrapping both arms around the teenage boy's torso as they positioned themselves and slowly began to sway from side to side. ''If we're going to be in the contention to win the spring king and queen title, we might as well start working on our dance right away.''

''Like that's gonna' be a problem for us.'', Stan joked, grinning mischievously at his girlfriend and twirling both of them around. ''But I guess a little bit of dance practice has never hurt anyone.''

''True that.'', Wendy replied with a chuckle as she rested her head on Stan's shoulder. She sighed happily, feeling her heart race as the dark haired teenager tightened his grip on her waist and pressed their bodies closer against one another.

Stan and Wendy continued to sway together in blissful silence, as their hands remained perfectly wrapped around each other and their hearts beat together in perfect unison.

''I love you.'', the teenage girl suddenly said, as Stan spun them around once again. ''I love you so much.''

''I love you too baby.'', he replied, smiling as he kissed her hairline gently, never wanting to let go of his favorite person in the whole wide world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I actually managed to complete these writing prompts with little to-no trouble, which makes me super happy! I really hope you enjoyed this little series of drabbles and that it made your heart all warm and fuzzy whilst reading it. 😍
> 
> \- xoxo, whisperinthemoonlight. ❤


End file.
